


Under the Moonlit Sky

by Akashi_Reiji



Category: Bjyx
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, NSFW, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashi_Reiji/pseuds/Akashi_Reiji
Summary: Under the moonlight. Inside of a park, sitting on a water fountain. There was a man.Under the moonlit sky, I fell in love with him.In that single night, I didn't know what would happen. I didn't know what has happened. Just that all I knew, was that he would be everything to me.
Relationships: Xiao Zhan / Wang Yibo
Kudos: 10





	1. Under the moonlit sky

**Author's Note:**

> Updates every 10 days

Under the moonlit sky, I saw a man sitting on a water fountain in the park I was in. A beautiful man with such mesmerizing features. I saw him looking at the night sky, far away from my figure, sitting on a bench under an oak tree.

9:00 pm. That was the time. The time I saw the person who I want to see again. 

But life is sometimes cruel.

"Hey, did you hear? Famous singer Xiao Zhan is involved in a scandal!"

"Really? Again? Wasn't he proven innocent last time?"

"I don't know about this, man."

I saw his face on the television with a woman. Both of them are being interviewed and the man was going to hold a press conference.

I don't even know a man named Xiao Zhan. Is he famous? I heard he is. I just heard another gossip about him. Another rumor.

That's why I never wanted to become a celebrity. Never. The scandals, They're too much! There are a ton of Anti-Fans, too. If you don't like him, then mind your own business, goddammit.


	2. The Person under the Moonlit Sky (Wang Yibo's Perspective)

January 4th was a busy day. After doing my routine, cleaning the house and whatnot, I took the subway to my workplace in the company of my adoptive brother, the current president of the Liu Corporation.

It was nine in the morning. I was late. I was supposed to be there at seven, but I'm still here, taking the subway to work. 

I don't live with my brother. I live in an apartment downtown and he lives in a house, just fit for him and his four attendants. I wanted to be independent. My older brother took care of me since I was a young boy. I have to think of a way to repay him.

In the supposed to be quiet subway, I heard gossip. Some rumors have circulated again. But it's still the same person namely Xiao Zhan. I somehow hear his name pretty often nowadays. It was like I've been hearing the same thing all over again. An instant replay happened in my mind when I heard those rumors. Xiao Zhan this, Xiao Zhan that. Why can't people leave him alone? Is this the price all famous people pay? Well, I've heard about rumor about my brother, too. But that was such a long time ago. It has been Two years since the rumor that circulated my Brother's company died down.

Not long after, I arrived at the station and made a run for it. I was scared shitless of what my superior would do to me. I'm still just a manager. Of course, my director would be furious.

You see, I am not a privileged manager just because my brother owns the company. He treats me as an employee at work and a brother outside. He keeps his personal and work matters separated. 

When I arrived at the company, everyone is as busy as ever.

People were surrounding the printers and photocopiers. Some were busy with their computers. I can tell, since it has been like this for the past couple of weeks.

There was this big offer the company was given. It was something my brother couldn’t refuse. It can also benefit the company in many ways. The problem is, even if we have that many people working here, there are still a shit ton of things to do.

I’m a business development manager and it is my job to attend meetings and conferences.

I went inside another room and set up my table. Opening my computer, I was instantly bombarded with messeges. Dunno why, but I was.

I continued to to everything I was assigned to. The paperworks, the copies, and the other documents Mr. Wu gave me.

When I looked at the documents, I saw a name. A name that says Wang Zhuocheng. I’m a little familiar with this name. I may have met him before during a meeting, but all we did was greet each other and Mr. Wu and my brother did the rest.

A notification popped up in my computer with a ‘ding’. 

I clicked on the icon and saw Mr. Li’s messege. 

Ah, Li Wenhan is a friend of mine. He knows I don’t care about the people on TV but instead, the people I’m mostly familiar with.

The messege he sent told me; “Hey, Mr. Wang, wanna hang out with me and Mr. Zhou?” 

I looked at the messege with a tired expression. Observing every character he sent me with an uninterested look.

I was about to type my reply when someone called out.

“Mr. Wang.” The voice called.

I looked up behind me and saw the director, Mr. Jin.

“I need the documents today.” He said in a stern tone. It was as if he wants me to work overtime today. “President Liu needs it by tomorrow morning.”

“Yes, Director.” I replied, bowing my head a little as courtesy.

He did the same and walked away.

Now, I have a reason not to go with them. I quickly made my reply and sent it to him, careful with my words as to not hurt his feelings.

“Aiya, too bad. I was thinking maybe we could watch Xiao Zhan’s press conference later this day. Well, till next time, Mr. Wang.” 

Xiao Zhan? There it is again. The name of a famous person who has rumors surrounding him. 

I was sure this name really sounds familiar. It was like before. Why do I feel a little sad that he has rumors surrounding him as the epicenter? Why do I feel something towards this stranger?

Isn’t this a strange feeling?

==========================================================

It was already past 7 in the evening. I was done with the documents Mr. Jin wanted me to take care of. I had it finished at 6:30 and handed it over to the director. 

I was already getting ready to leave.

I got out of the company, holding my bag. I raised my wrist to look at the time again. 7:32. I don’t feel like going home yet, so I decided to go to a nearby park. It is one of the only places where my mind could be at ease.

When I arrived, I sat down on a bench under an oak tree. The night sky was mesmerizing. Seeing the stars shine bright, even having cosmos with the brightest of full moons. Ah, today was special.

I looked up ahead, in front of me. And there I saw a man with a mask and a cap wearing a white hood underneath a black vest. There was a water fountain in front of me where I found him sitting at the edge. You know, he could get wet just by sitting there, right?

He was looking at the same sky. He removed his mask. A puff of fog was released from his mouth while breathing. His features were almost angelic. He has a heavenly face. Strands of his hair were poking out of his cap. His black eyes were complementing his features. Plum pink lips and a mole under it. 

It was a sight to behold.

Somehow, I felt like he noticed me staring at him. Why? Because he took a glance at me! 

His head turned towards me. He looked at me with a curious glimmer. The light that surrounded the fountain made his face look even more like a heavenly being. I’m sorry to say this, even if I’m also a man, his face is immaculate.

He gave me a simple bow and left quickly, speeding away.

Thinking he was a criminal is really absurd, even if he’s suspiciously running away after seeing me looking at him. I don’t know what kind of expression I did that time, he just straight up ran away from me. I KNEW he was running away from me. I mean, people in the park looked at him, and he even saw it, not bothering to run. But when he saw me, he ran? Did he steal from me or something?

This person. This man from the moonlit sky sitting at the edge of a water fountain at the center of the park. The one who suspiciously ran away from me . . . 

Who is he?


	3. The Person in the Company (Xiao Zhan's Perspective)

Waking up in the morning just because of the monstrous amount of notifications is getting a little old. 

Why does it have to be like this? I don’t work hard just for you people to spread false rumors, motherfuckers!

Being a singer and an actor is tiring. The whole hierarchy of the entertainment industry is full of crazy people. 

Rumors about me were spreading faster on the media. Just before the last rumor died down, another one was spread again. 

I gave donations to the orphanage in my name! It’s not fake! I did all I could to help people and this is how they repay me? Luckily, Zhuocheng and Xuan Lu are always there, believing me. Even though we’re from different entertainment circles, we still find ways to meet up from time to time.

I should avoid social media for once. I’m getting tired of all these rumors. 

Speaking of rumors, when I was in a park last night, sitting at the water fountain. I was wearing a mask and a cap with my white hoodie under my black vest. 

Some people recognized me and started to whisper. I can even hear my name coming out of their lips. It was about me again, but no one dared to look at me any longer and walked away. 

I was humming my favorite song peacefully while looking at the night sky when I felt a pair of eyes piercing through me. 

I looked around for quite a while until I spotted the person. I can’t really see his face much because of the light that surrounded the fountain. But I saw how he looked at me. It was as if he’s looking at a figure from an art museum. Such a delicate gaze. He was wearing a black suit and was carrying a black sling bag. I looked away. Despite him looking at me like that, he might be a bad person who’s trying to see if I have something valuable in me. So I hurriedly ran away from him and went home in my apartment.

Aiyo, that was a little embarrassing on my part. Why would I be scared of him? That sudden sprint was uncalled for.

I got up out of bed and did everything a normal human would do after waking up. A shower, eat, brush my teeth, and then head to work.

It was a normal day at work. The studio is always busy as it is. People weren’t casually roaming around. They went from room to room, doing everything they can for the studio. It was hectic. 

“Xiao Zhan.” Someone called. 

I turned around and saw a friend, Meng Ziyi. She’s also from the same studio along with Yu Bin, and I. 

I greeted her with a smile. “Hello, Ziyi.”

“I got a call from Zhuocheng.” She said, looking at me with those black orbs. “She said something about your press conference this afternoon.” She picked up her phone from her designer’s bag.

“Ah, that.” I responded, knowing what she was talking about. “Tell him it is fine.”

She made a deep sigh. “Xiao Zhan, I’m Zhuocheng’s lover, not messenger.” She pouted a little.

I made a little laugh. We were walking together to the CEO’s office to discuss something with the manager. Yu Bin also looked happy when I ran into him before. 

Oh, Ziyi is a friend who I was indirectly introduced with before she came to the studio. Xuan Lu and Zhuocheng introduced her as Zhuocheng’s girlfriend. It was quite the surprise, I didn’t even know he was capable of doing such a thing, especially when you know he has the most average personality among us. It’s even surprising he’s closer to Yu Bin more than me, having met me for a little more than 4 years. He just met him while they were modelling together by a famous magazine studio.

When I arrived at the door, Ziyi bid me goodbye and wished me good luck. What’s there to wish me about luck? I’ve been having this bad luck considering the rumors that surround me.

I opened the door and saw the CEO with his secretary and my manager, happily discussing about something.

When Mr. Zhao, the CEO, noticed my presence, he immediately beamed. “Mr. Xiao!” He said in an enthusiastic manner. “Your luck hasn’t run out yet!” He said.

I looked at him with a confused expression. “What do you mean my luck?” I asked, looking at my manager, wanting some answers.

“The President of the Liu’s company wants to to be the representation of their new brand. I already set up an appointment for you at 2 in the afternoon tomorrow.” Shen Yao, my manager, smiled at me. “Your press conference is this afternoon right? Hurry up and get ready!” He said in an excited manner, pushing me towards the door.

What the hell is happening?

It was already 3 pm in the afternoon. The press conference just finished and everything was solved again. 

That rumor that circulated was a petty one. It was about how I lived my life in high school as a delinquent. I’m a little surprised people can even make such rumors that go beyond the point of reality. Like that thing with my cousin. Saying we have a preposterous relationship. That time with my ex three years ago, saying she was in an abusive relationship. She was even mad about it that he broke it off with me to stop the rumors from spreading, announcing to everyone that it isn’t true. We’re still friends till this day and she has another man by her side. True, I was heartbroken, but it was for the best.

I’m a celebrity. My reputation and status are everything to me. Without them, I’d be nothing but a figure seen as trouble, let alone a normal person.

Sometimes, I still want to ask people why are they doing such things to people they don’t even personally know? I mean, who does that? It’s sad. I’m not the only one, lots of celebrities almost lost their jobs because of the rumors circulating around them.

If not for the fans that supported me until now, I’d be a goner.

Tomorrow, I have an appointment with Liu Corporation’s President, Mr. Liu Haikuan. 

I’m thankful he gave me an offer for modelling. I don’t know what to do anymore, but the rumors are all sorted out now.

It was already 5 in the afternoon. 

The day was a little hectic with a bit of the business in the schedule and Ziyi’s new role in another movie.

5 pm was the time all of us are dismissed at the industry. 

I went to get all the stuff I brought from home and went out with my mask and cap on. 

January 6th at 2 o’clock in the afternoon, I’ll be having my appointment with Mr. Liu of Liu Corporation. There’s an opportunity waiting for me over there.

The said date has come.

It was already lunch time at 12:30. Taking the car from the studio to their company would be about 30 minutes. So I have to go by 1 o’clock. Ziyi and Yu Bin already wished me luck.

I got ready and wore a formal attire for the meeting. I have to be there early since, this’ll be the first offer I have since the recent rumor about me. Aiya, some people bring up an opportunity to sabotage my career and reputation.

Shen Yao was outside waiting for me, leaning on the front passenger door. When he saw me at the doorway, he smiled at me reassuringly, saying everything’s gonna be alright. I will survive this.

I went towards him and gave him a pat on the back. “It’ll be fine.” I reassured him, giving him a smile.

I got inside to the backseat and Ming Yan was on the driver’s seat, getting ready to start the engine and drive off. 

“Let’s go?” He said, looking at me through the rear-view mirror.

I hummed in response, giving him the signal to start the car and drive off.

When we arrived there, it was already 1:30 in the afternoon. Aish, I’m a little early by thirty minutes. But I guess it’s a good thing we set off at 12:50 or so. The traffic was a little unexpected, so everything well.

Being thirty minutes early, the two of us went inside the company. We were inside the lobby and seeing the reception area, we went there and asked for the 2 o’clock appointment Mr. Zhao told us.

“Ah, you’re Mr. Xiao!” The receptionist said. “Please wait over here.” She said, referring to the set of waiting chairs.

We went there, as instructed, and sat down on one of them side by side. 

Shen Yao took out a piece of wrapped candy from his pocket, unwrapped it, and ate it.

I was on my phone, busy with my own businesses, scrolling through anything. Be it notifications, alerts, or something. Just to keep myself distracted for the time being while I wait.

Just then, I heard voices talking in a serious tone. I looked up and saw an older male and a younger one. 

Both were wearing black vests with different colored long sleeve polo shirts. One was wearing a lighter shade of blue and one was wearing white with vertical stripes. They went outside the company.

Whole twenty-three minutes passed and two employees were sent to guide us towards one of the small meeting rooms on the 5th floor. The walls were typically decorated with white marble tiles and black tinted windows. The whole trip was silent. Only the sound of our clicking heels can be heard. And once we’ve arrived at the door, one of them opened it.

Shen Yao and I entered the room and waited for Mr. Liu to arrive.

It was still 1:58. Two minutes till the CEO of Liu Corporation will arrive. Unexpectedly, I guess for my thoughts, he was a minute earlier for my appointment. Was he just doing his paperwork? Was he already free in this time of the day? Was he on another meeting that finished early? I don’t know. 

He wore a long sleeved polo shirt with a navy blue necktie with thin stripes under a navy blue vest that has the same design as his tie, as well as his slack pants. His hair was styled neatly with a bit of fringe just above his right eye. 

Shen Yao and I stood up and made a small bow as courtesy to the person. Mr. Liu did the same.

Small greetings were exchanged, and it is time to start discussing about the advertisement and the product.

About 2 hours later, everything was settled. The scheduled date is already set. 

Shen Yao and I already made our way outside, when I saw the same man from the lobby before. The younger one. We passed by each other in the third floor hallway just before we were about to enter the elevator.

The two of us had eye-contact for a short amount of time before we went on our ways. I know I saw him in the lobby, but I somehow felt that it wasn’t the first time I met him. He doesn’t look like he knows me. If he does, then he would’ve looked at me differently. He just gave me a questioning look in that short time span of our eyes locking.


	4. His Name (Narrator)

“How was it?” A man with a turtleneck asked the man in a business suit. He was holding a cup of Americano at a nearby café.

“It went well.” The man in a business suit replied, shrugging off. He took a sip of his cappuccino. “Mr. Liu’s really kind.”

“Of course, he is.”

“Ayia, Xiao Zhan.” A female called, catching the attention of the two men. “Your press conference the other day, I wasn’t able to watch it.” She said.

“Ah, I’ll tell you the details later.”

The three celebrities were sitting on the same table inside a small café just in between their agencies. They were formed like a triangle on a small, round, wooden table, just enough for three people. They were seated in one of the two corners closest to the counter.

This day, January 7th, is one of the rarest days the three of them will have their schedules overlap. This particular occurrence is really rare that almost every year, they’d only meet twice or thrice at an average amount of time.

Having the topic about the entertainment circle, it was utterly chaotic. A scandal about a celebrity cheating on their girlfriend, another who just got divorced, one who got drunk and said all their secrets, and so on.

“I heard our Xuan Lu Jie is casting on another drama.” Zhuocheng said in an all-knowing manner.

“Oh, I heard about it.” Zhan said, smiling brightly, already receiving the news from the television. “Was it ‘The Nameless Story’?” He said.

“Yeah, it is!” Xuan Lu smiled. “Watch the premiere okay? You gotta see how amazing my skills are.” She said, already making a short promotional speech just for her two best friends. 

“Aiya, Xuan Lu, we already know how great your skills are.” Zhuocheng said, earning a small smack from the girl. 

They were all smiles during their small interaction in the café, but it all has to end.

The three of them were already called by their respective agencies for the next thing on their schedules.

Xuan Lu had to start filming. Xiao Zhan has things to discuss with his manager, and Zhuocheng needed to go to a magazine studio for another photoshoot. A pleasant moment within a busy day for the three celebrities.

“I could’ve sworn I saw that face before.” Yibo muttered under his breath, resting his chin on his palm. 

“Huh? Who?” Wenhan asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

“The good-looking guy in the lobby with another guy.” He replied, taking his chin off his palm and drank his tea. “I feel like I’ve seen him somewhere before.”

Li Wenhan and Wang Yibo were in the company’s cafeteria, on break. Wenhan was already done with the documents assigned to him, while Yibo was still halfway done, and being dragged by his long-time friend, there, he was found in the cafeteria sipping a cup of tea.

“Maybe one of the people you passed by?” Wenhan said in a matter of fact tone, looking at the latter with a sarcastic expression.

Yibo looked at him with a stern expression, his brows were creased. “Wenhan, I’m being serious here.” He said. “I’m telling you he looks and feels familiar.”

“Whoa, that’s kinda creepy.” The latter said, faking a shiver.

The other male looked at him with an expression that says he’s used to the attitude the other was displaying in front of him. That being said, Yibo put the empty cup down and made a sigh.

The two were silent for a good while before Wenhan started speaking. “By the way, aren’t you supposed to be working now?”

“Aren’t you the one who dragged me here?” Yibo looked at him as if the latter forgot something he did.

“Good point.”

“Let’s go.” Yibo said, standing up, and Wenhan followed.

The two of them were walking back to their respective offices, chatting on the way before they go to their separate floors.

Wenhan is a supply chain manager. As he is in that position, he is responsible for planning, implementing and monitoring the overall supply chain strategy in order to maximize efficiency and productivity. Yibo is a business development manager. He generate leads and cold calling prospective customers, develop opportunities in target markets with support of marketing, nurture and develop relationships with key customer accounts, attends face-to-face meetings with clients, and provides specialist advice on the products and services the company is selling. These two have very important roles inside Liu Corporation.

When Yibo arrived at his office, he immediately worked on the documents he unintentionally abandoned, being dragged by Wenhan to the cafeteria, he was in a hurry, considering it’s already 3 o’clock. There were still two stacks of documents as high as a foot tall to be done by the end of the day and working overtime isn’t really an option for him. The employees passing by his office looked at Yibo with pity.

When he was finally done, the clock struck at 6:32. Unfortunately, he got finished a little late after the sun has set, again. This time of day isn’t part of the office hours, unless working overtime.

Yibo stretched his limbs, making his office chair lean back, and positioned itself away from the office table, where the finished documents are. 

By the time he was done with his little stretches, he organized the documents from the ones that has the nearest deadlines, to the ones he just received. Top to bottom. Again, the company only has seven employees at that time, doing their work.

He went out of the company doors and sighed, again. He looked at his watch and saw the clock hands strike at 6:44. He started walking towards the usual route to the subway he always take. He wanted to go to the park, wanting to see the person on the water fountain again. 

When he got to the subway station, he took his phone and scrolled through social media for a little while, seeing posts from people going on dates, people complaining about something, and some are from the latest news. One of those were from Jinhua entertainment studio just 30 minutes away from Liu Corporation by car. 

Then, after some posts, Yibo came across a photo from Jinhua entertainment studio. Seeing it was from an entertainment studio, this person must be a celebrity of some sorts. It was a picture of a man holding a yellow flower in a field of the same flowers. The features of the man in the picture were the same with the man he saw inside the company a day ago. The yellow flowers – Chrysanthemums. That’s what they’re called. Those yellow chrysanthemums that he like so much.

Having thought about it for a moment, isn’t the man who came to the company and the man from the water fountain the same person? 

Being curious about the man, Yibo read the caption above the photo. And as he was reading, he finally came across the name of the person. ‘Xiao Zhan’. There, he finally knew who he was.


	5. Their Fated meeting at Qiongdi Park (Narrator)

A week has passed since January 6th.

This happened in seven in the evening at the same park where they took glances at each other, not knowing who the other is. 

January 12th, 7:21 in the evening, at Qiongdi Park. There came two men. One in a white turtleneck under a black coat, and one in a business suit under a brown coat.

Both sat on the opposite side of the bench after a long day at work. One just went through two entire hours on a boring meeting, explaining everything for the sake of the company’s development, and one went through a series of offers and auditions for upcoming dramas and movies.

The whole week, Wang Yibo was busy preparing the documents for the future of Liu Corporation. Entrusted by his older brother, he worked hard on the strategies and plans for the future of the company. And at the end of the week, January 12th, 10 o’clock in the morning, the meeting for future developments started, with the executives and the president in front of him.

Xiao Zhan got busy at the entertainment industry with a lot of offers, all thanks to President Liu’s latest news involving the new product. Although Zhan has been involved in a lot of rumors lately, and been through so much difficulties, he wasn’t really expecting for his manager to be bombarded with a series of phone calls and emails, wanting him to act on a role. Be it one of the supporting roles or the main role, it was all present.

How they ended up in the same park was a total mystery, considering the distance between Liu Corporation and Jinhua entertainment studio, it was quite odd. Sure enough, this couldn’t be just a simple coincidence.

They didn’t even notice the other who was sitting on the opposite corner of the bench until one of their phone rang.

It didn’t ring loudly. In fact, it didn’t even make a single noise. It just vibrated.

Yibo looked at the other direction, where the other person was sitting on the same bench as him, holding his phone to his ear, creating a little sound. “Hello, Shen Yao?” The other male spoke in a soft voice in a whisper.

It was a first for him. Hearing this unfamiliar man’s voice, he quickly looked away. His gaze was directed on his black bag on his lap.

“Oh, tomorrow?” The male beside him asked, as if he’s looking for clarifications, and then, he nodded.

Yibo took another glance at the male. The dim lighting of the lamp just beside him made the unknown man’s features visible. The person has the same features as the man on the water fountain that day!

Yibo had the most surprised expression on his face that he could ever muster, well, despite trying to hide his shock. He also looked the same as the person on that social media post of an actor with yellow chrysanthemum flowers innocently smiling. That person beside him right now is Xiao Zhan! The famous person who was recently involved in a . . . let’s not talk about that. 

As if feeling Yibo’s gaze, Xiao Zhan looked towards Yibo’s direction.

Zhan, feeling shocked, slowly lowered down his phone, forgetting to hang up on the person who called to inform him about the upcoming schedules. He also has the same expression as the person staring at him. 

Zhan felt like he saw a familiar face. Well, it was, having not met him before, but Zhan’s gaze was directed towards Yibo twice in the same week. The person sitting on the bench who was looking at him, and the person inside the company whom he had passed through, with small glances towards the business development manager.

As if it couldn’t be any worse, Yibo got even more surprised. ‘Does he recognize me? Why is he looking at me like that? Did I do something wrong?’ Those thoughts circulated his mind for a while before he remembered that certain moment in the same park and unconsciously said. “Why did you run away that day? You looked really suspicious.”

Zhan didn’t know whether to be offended or surprised by Yibo’s words. That person actually talked to him like a normal person! It’s like Yibo didn’t even know Zhan. He could only mutter a single word out of his mouth. “What?”

Yibo realized what he just did. “Huh? Wha–what did I say?” He stuttered, getting a little flustered at the few, but impacted words he just said not long ago. “I’m sorry, I was spacing out for a moment.”

‘You call that spacing out?!’ Zhan thought to himself, not really believing the man in front of him. That man just told him he looked suspicious the day . . . wait, what day? That person on the bench staring at him? Was that him? Oh, and he was the one he bumped into – not really – in Liu’s company! 

Awkward silence graced them with its presence. The two of them were silent. Not the cliché comfortable silence people experience, but the awkward one. Both hadn’t spoken a word after Yibo apologized and Zhan nodded, indicating he was forgiven for his small offensive words.

Yibo didn’t know whether to walk away or stay, considering the current situation. Yibo knew that the actor, Xiao Zhan, would be working with the company as the model for the new product to be announced in the later days of January. Yibo’s presence was needed, by the request of the supply chain manager, his best friend, A.K.A. Li Wenhan.

Zhan, on the other hand, wanted to run again. Away from the man who has been graced by the presence of awkward silence along with him. Believe him when he says he wants to get away from everything and just go home and do his usual thing. But putting things into consideration, he’s an employee of Liu Corporation. In fact, he was with one of the higher ups Zhan met during the meeting, and they seem to be discussing an important matter that time. They were both holding documents going out of the company. Zhan thought that this man could be one of the people he’s going to be working with.

About Shen Yao’s phone call, it was dropped the moment Yao called Zhan’s name multiple times on the phone, not even getting the attention of the said person.

And after the long pause, Yibo made up his mind and started introducing himself. “Wang Yibo, Business Development manager of Liu Corporation.” He said, stretching out a hand for a handshake. Hoping that he would not embarrass himself in front of the actor, he looked at him directly making eye contact with Zhan.

Zhan was taken aback by the not-so formal introduction, but he didn’t mind it at all. Instead, he gave a small smile and took the greeting. “Xiao Zhan.” He said, shaking Yibo’s hand. 

Yibo couldn’t believe it. Not in his entire life did he ever dream about getting a little close to a person on TV. But now, look at him, shaking Zhan’s hand. 

“Nice night tonight, huh.” Zhan sighed, looking at the waxing moon above the night sky.

Yibo awkwardly nodded and relpied with a ‘yes’, looking away from Zhan before inwardly panicking. ‘Shit, this is awkward.’

**Author's Note:**

> Updates every 10 days


End file.
